How can you be like me?
by LumineNightshade35
Summary: This is the story of the adopted daughter of Seto Kaiba. Who meets Zane truesdale and wonders where her heart lies and who likes her. I do not own yugioh gx or anything assicated with it.
1. Chapter 1

How can you be like me?

Chapter 1

A Crimson haired female stood beside that of a black motorcycle she for a moment looked around running a hand through her beautiful tresses. There was still at least a half hour left before admiting people into the Kaiba Dome. She sat upon the edge of the bike her ankles slightly folded while pulling her hair back with a silver ribbon. Soon she saw him he wasn't that hard to miss if you saw his blue hair. Licking her lips somewhat her eye's began to have a faint glow to it before she could start hearing other voices inside of her head given she was miles away from anyone she held her ears her heart pounding into her chest for her moments weakness panting softly slamming her fist into the cement when she had control over her emotions again.

'I do not want to be a freak on my first day I don't want that at all. I just want to be normal maybe have a realtionship' She thought tears filling her eye's for a brief moment before raising her slender hand to wipe them away. When they began to call for people to enter she walked up grabbing her number which she was to be called glancing at it to see the number 31. 'That soon' She thought once more to herself. Glancing at the other boy he was already in an Obelisk Blue boys uniform intergrated from the others.

While she sat her eyes glanced around once more rubbing her arms together being a little cold sighing while she stood there. "Rose Kaiba, Please Report to Exam field Two." A guy said even from the psasing of three hours and a thousand useless duels he was getting bored even she can hear it. While she walked down she began to hear the whispers that followed. "That girl is Seto Kaiba's adopted daughter why would he want a girl with that be damned red hair and gold eyes. She's Sixteen year's old and hes what 28." A girl said.

A single tear ran down her face from that same gold eye she was a freak even adopted she wasnt normal. She looked nothing like the great Seto Kaiba, her wonderful adopted father a small smile pulled at her lips knowing in a few she would get a call from him to check up on her. He always seemed to know when she was sad or lonely.

When she stepped onto the field she was ment to be on the guy started talking which slowly began to bore before like my father I snapped saying lets duel. While the duel progressed I looked up at my Crimson Rose Dragon. The card my father gave me he made my entire deck for me. The duel soon ended while I turned walking away soon hearing my phone ring. 'Right on time Dad' She thought fishing her cell from her leather pants pocket placing it to her ear while she smiled.

"Hey dad" She whispered her voice full of saddness. "Rose are they bulleying you already and please don't lie I can feel it." He asked. "Yeah but it's okay dad they are right I am freak with my stupid gold eye's and red hair and my stupid powers" She said while she started to cry just wanting to stay home with him. "Hey why dont you get on your bike and come to Kaiba corp I will have a private helicopter take you to Duel Academy" He said his voice kind despite normally being cold with his assiates or employes.

She hung up after that gathering her jacket and bag of her uniform walking to her bike to slide her form upon its side sitting on top she placed her helement upon her head driving towards Kaiba Corp. Looking throught he vizer her Red hair flew everywher being it was knee length while she drove stopping in a parking space beside her fathers limo. Sliding from the sleek motorcycle blushing as she fiddled slightly she walked up stairs to her fathers office when she went in there. A man somewhat older then her stood from behind his desk taking her within his arms. Stroking her hair he held her close even younger then him she was the same height with her stilleto heels adorning her feet. Feeling him kiss the crown of her head he rubbed her face seeing her cry once more shaking her head to sit on his couch not wanting to leave.

Seto's Pov

He stared at his adopted daughter a saddness cluching his heart for the red haired female no one understood her. He reached out his hand running it through her hair his heart cluching. 'What's wrong with me I shouldn't want her she is my daughter even if she isn't blood to me but I can't help she's so beautiful from anyone I have ever met.' He thought while weighing his options in his head. He had chosen to send Rose to Duel Academy in hopes his feeling's for her would die out. He shouldn't want her even though out of everyone she stayed at his side watching her she soon fell asleep letting her head hit his lap a soft blush creeping across his face but shook it off. He smiled despite everything. In trth she wasn't blood but she was only adopted an adopted Kaiba. Like him, Like Mokuba. He wanted her but he didn't want to hurt her not once in his life did he want anything more then that.

Cliff Hanger will Seto take Rose as his own. Or will she go to Duel academy and meet the fabulous Zane Truesdale. Who knows!


	2. Chapter 2

How can you be like me? Part 2

I do not own Yuigoh gx or anything with it. And I relize Seto Kaiba or even possibly Zane truesdale Acts like this kind and sweet but you know what its a fanfiction so I would appreciate no flames or what not. Cause this is what I think for something like this.

Seto's Pov I sat there running my hand through her hair. He gave a small tiny sigh wondering why he was in love with her. He knew for a little while he would send her to Duel Academy just intill he could control himself. Smiling he shook her awake his hand against his shoulder hearing a soft grunt. Watching her turn he looked into her gold eyes even un natural he couldn't help it smiling he held her close she wrapped her arms around his frame as he felt her.

Rose's Pov.  
I looked up at him my heart fluttering a little while staring into his ice blue eyes seeing them full of warmth for me. Smiling I kissed his cheek grabbing my suitcase and everything heading up to the helicopter pad. Dad had said he would take her motorcycle home to the Kaiba Mansion. Sitting there in the helicopter I felt a tug to jump off and run to him but I could not this was what my father wanted. Sighing I sat there looking out the window to see his white suit jacket I always loved that jacket he wore I choose it out myself a year back after he ruined his old one. Closing my eyes the helicopter took off to the academy playing with my ipod I opened up my suitcase to check if I had everything I would need. glancing inside I saw his Blue eyes White Dragon plushie and his blue tie her eyes shining softly as I held them close to my chest,

Looking back towards Domino I couldn't help but be happy.

Months Passed.

Summer came fast full of drama in the year at school or what not Zane was okay but I didn't know. My heart was pulled to the male that waited for me at home. Running to the waiting helicopter I jumped in telling roland to take me home. Smiling I could not help looking out the front. Roland handed me a letter I pulled it close opening it curiously to read what it said.

Dear Rose, I am looking forward to seeing you again. I must tell you I am proud of your grades and everything. I have choosen not to send you back next year from what you told me you feel freak enough with your powers already. I love you Rose and I am not just saying that cause you are my daughter I was hoping with this year apart I might fall out of love for you. But I do not wish to lie to myself anymore I trully love you adopted or not I was adopted myself. We are not blood and I want you as my own and in my life. I have to tell you something eles when I took you in you had no memories of yourself you knew you were a teenanger but not with the name Rose I gave that to you your name was Crystal Phoenix and in reality you are the same age as me a year younger infact. I couldn't help but lie to you and my own heart. You have relized yourself you were taller then most. So it is better that I tell you more. I am sorry that I should have told you sooner. I love you Crystal my Rose. You are beautiful and I love you. Love, Seto Kaiba.

She stared at the letter blushing confused looking up at the sky out of the helicopter her heart pounded further as they kept flying. She felt herself begin to shake. Her name her life it was all a lie. Not all of it she had no memories of herself. She always thought her name was Rose she was adopted alone. But now she was confused she didn't know what to think.

So she relized who she was her heart is heading towards seto.

( Sorry I guess I grew more into a Seto rp then Zane forgive me all) 


End file.
